


Best Of Times

by Cosmicphandom2k16



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmicphandom2k16/pseuds/Cosmicphandom2k16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their love continued to blossom over the rest of the school year. When they graduated, Arthur proposed, and Molly accepted. The rest as they say, is history</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Of Times

A/N: QLFC. Captain of the Wimbourne Wasps. Round 11: Top of the pops. Here's the catch (yes, there's more :P), in your teams, you are to select **one lyric, or line of the song, each** , and use that line alone to base your fic around. No two people can use the same line, even if lines are repeated in the song.

Wasps prompt: 'Take A Chance On Me- ABBA' I chose: "Oh you can take your time baby, I'm in no hurry, know I'm gonna get you."

*/*/*

Their eyes locked as they sat down to dinner in the Great Hall that night. She was the first to look away, red staining her already pink cheeks. He grinned to himself. He was going to take his time capturing her. He had plenty of time. After all, they still had a whole year left at Hogwarts.

"Molly, who or what's got you blushing?" teased her best friend.

"I'm not blushing. Whatever's given you that idea?" asked Molly heatedly.

"Oh nothing, just the fact that your cheeks are a lovely rosy red."

"Shut up, Aurora."

Molly dipped her head in the hope that the blush would fade. When she looked back up, she caught Arthur Weasley staring at her again, a smile on his face. Again, colour suffused her face.

"Oh ho," smirked Aurora. "So, Arthur Weasley, huh? Who knew?"

Truth was, the whole of Gryffindor knew that Arthur had a serious crush on Molly Prewett. Not that anyone would dream of saying anything. They needed to figure it out on their own.

"Hey, Molly?"

Molly looked up and saw her twin brothers stood with their arms crossed, glaring in the direction of Arthur Weasley.

"Fabian, Gideon, what do you want?"

"To make sure that smarmy little git over there isn't bothering you," said the twins together.

"Not that it's any of your business, but no... he's not."

Molly gave her twin brothers the look that said: 'Don't mess with me, or I'll hex you into the middle of next week.'

"You can look at us like that as much as you want, you're our sister. We'll always protect you."

Molly gave her brothers a long suffering look of despair.

"Go away, you two. It's none of your business."

Finally the twins moved off, quickly talking together.

Molly had been so wrapped up in talking to her brothers that she hadn't noticed Arthur had got up. She didn't become aware until Arthur tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey, Molly."

Molly looked up at the handsome face, and colour flooded her cheeks.

"Arthur," Molly practically whispered.

"I just wanted to make sure your dopey brothers weren't giving you a too hard a time."

"No, they're just super annoying."

"Okay, as long as everything is okay."

Arthur made to turn away, but Molly stopped him.

"Arthur?"

"Yes, Molly?"

"No, it's nothing."

"Okay."

This time he really did leave. A huge grin spread across his chops.

On the way up to Gryffindor tower, he was stopped by the twins.

"Oi, Weasley. What're you up to?" asked Fabian mulishly.

"Yeah, what's your game?" continued Gideon.

Arthur looked taken aback at the twins' abruptness.

"What's it to ya?" asked Arthur curiously.

"Our parents told us to make sure that our Molly didn't get hurt by some bozo clown, is all," the twins chimed together.

Arthur laughed out loud.

"Yeah, I'm sure they did," he struggled to say between taking in lungfuls of air.

"It's true," they stormed.

"You guys crack me up."

Arthur carried on up the corridor, still laughing wildly.

_Impertinent little snots_ thought Arthur. _But I don't care what they think, I will make Molly Prewett mine, one day._

*/*/*

30 October 1967 arrived, and with it, Molly's eighteenth birthday.

"Happy birthday, Molls," said Aurora, chucking a parcel at her best friend.

"Thanks."

Molly opened it to find a new silk gown.

"Aurora, I can't accept this, it's too much."

Molly stared at the gift breathlessly.

"It's fine. It is your eighteenth birthday, and in the Muggle world, that means a coming of age for us. So I had to get you something special." Aurora shrugged nonchalantly.

"But the expense," Molly tried to say, but Aurora just waved it off. "Thank you so much Aurora."

On the way down to breakfast, Molly was accosted by her brothers. They started singing 'happy birthday,' at the top of their lungs in the corridor. Molly tried to move on, but everyone in the corridors stopped her going any further. Her face was as red as a sunset. Without thinking about it, she pulled her wand on her brothers, and cast a _silencio_ spell on both of them. The other students in the corridor dispersed quickly, just in case. Some of them knew better than to cross Molly Prewett when she was in a temper.

"Now, you two, are you going to stop making a spectacle of me?" Molly asked crossly.

Both twins nodded, a look of shame crossing their faces. Molly lifted the spell.

"We're sorry, Molls, we just wanted to show our big sister just how much we love her," said Fabian, pouting.

"Forgive us?" asked Gideon, who was also pouting.

Molly couldn't stay mad at her twin brothers; their hangdog expressions made her laugh.

"Oh, go on with you. Go on, go."

The twins hugged Molly, and ran in the direction of the Great Hall.

"Walk, you pair of snots," Molly yelled after them.

Molly felt someone touch her elbow. She spun around, her long red curly hair whipping Arthur right in the face.

"Oh Merlin, are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, you didn't hurt me, Molly," smiled Arthur. "I just wanted to wish you Happy Birthday."

"Thanks, Arthur."

"I hope you have a lovely day."

He smiled at her and carried on towards the Great Hall, leaving Molly tingling.

Once she reached the Great Hall, she was invaded by a load of owls. Most were birthday cards and small gifts from her family. An owl she didn't recognise landed in front of her. It stuck out its leg. Molly removed the card and package. Curious, she opened it.

Inside was a card and a charm bracelet. The sender, was anonymous.

"I wonder who sent that?" Aurora asked curiously.

"I don't know."

She looked up, and saw Arthur smiling. When he realised she was looking at him, he raised his goblet to her and winked.

_Arthur? He was the one who sent me this?_ She thought happily.

She mouthed the words 'thank you' to him. He inclined his head at her and smiled.

Once breakfast was over, she went to thank him properly.

"Arthur, thanks so much for my card and gift. I love it."

"You're welcome, Molly. Would you like me to put it on you?"

"Yes, please."

She handed him the charm bracelet, and he put it on her left wrist. As he did so, his finger grazed the skin on the inside of her wrist. Molly felt a jolt of electricity hit her.

He looked down into her deep brown eyes, and he couldn't help himself. He kissed her. Molly felt her breath leave her body, her legs turn to jelly. She clung and kissed him back. When they broke the kiss, both of them were bright red. Neither knew exactly what to say to the other. Arthur rubbed a hand through his hair, embarrassed.

"So..." said Arthur nervously.

"I better go," said a flustered Molly.

_Well, that was awkward,_ thought Arthur as he watched Molly take off up the corridor towards Charms.

Molly's mind was in turmoil. She liked Arthur, but did she like him enough? Right now, she was extremely confused.

*/*/*

Neither Molly, nor Arthur had spoken to each other since Molly's birthday at the end of October. It was now almost Christmas, and he hoped that Molly would be staying over the Christmas holidays. He was staying at Hogwarts to study for their NEWTs.

On his way down to breakfast, he was behind Molly and Aurora. He ear-wigged into their conversation.

"So, you staying here over Christmas, or are you going home?" asked Aurora.

"I think I'm going to stay, we have our NEWTs coming up in May. I need to study."

Silently, Arthur punched the air. He would try and talk to Molly over Christmas. That is until Aurora said:

"In that case, I'm staying too."

Inwardly, Arthur groaned. If Aurora was staying, he'd stand no chance. He was at breakfast the next day when Aurora received an owl telling her that her Grandmother was gravely ill, and wasn't expected to live much longer.

"I'm sorry, Molls, I can't stay for Christmas. My Nana is ill, and they don't think she'll live past Christmas," said Aurora tearfully.

Molly did all she could think of doing, and hugged Aurora tight.

Christmas arrived. Only a few seventh years stayed, Molly and Arthur were amongst them. Now he just needed to contrive a way to get Molly alone. But it was easier said than done. Molly being the sweet girl she was, was being followed around by some of the younger kids that had stayed at Hogwarts. Though he had to say, she was such a mother hen to the first years. He knew one day, she'd be a great mother.

It was late, and Molly had spent most of the evening studying in the library. She was tired, and wanted nothing more than to fall into bed and sleep the clock round. She wasn't expecting to find a frozen Arthur Weasley lurking in an alcove just down the corridor.

"Molly, wait," he said as he stiffly climbed out of the alcove.

Molly jumped violently.

"Holy Circe, Arthur. What's the meaning of this?" asked Molly breathlessly.

"I wanted to talk to you, privately."

Molly just stared.

Now he was stood in front of her, he didn't know what to say. He stood gaping like a fish on land. Molly crossed her arms across her chest, and gave him a look to say 'hurry the hell up'.

"It's like this, I like you. I like you an awful lot, and I can't take it anymore. I need to know if you like me too? I was going to take my time, I wasn't going to hurry, I knew you'd be mine eventually. But I can't take it anymore, all I can think about is kissing you. I want to hold you tight, run my fingers through that gorgeous hair of yours. I want to lay my head on your chest and listen to your heart beat.."

But Molly cut him off. She swooped and kissed him. His arms wound around her and held her tightly. One hand was in the middle of her back, the other was caught up in her hair. They had no idea how long they were stood in that corridor kissing, but to them it felt like time had stood completely still. When they eventually broke the kiss, their lips were completely swollen.

"Shall we go for a walk?" asked Arthur breathlessly.

Molly just nodded.

He took her arm and tucked it through his own. He led her out into the grounds, and walked her around the edge of the Forbidden Forest and the Black Lake. Their walk was slow and ponderous. All the while they talked, laughed, and kissed. Eventually Molly started to flag. When Arthur looked at his watch, he understood why.

"Dear Merlin, it's almost four in the morning."

Molly yawned hugely.

"Let's get you back to the tower, Molls. Not only is it late, but you're also really cold."

They snuck back into the Castle. Ahead of them they saw Apollyon Pringle.

"Oh Merlin," whispered Molly worriedly.

"I'll draw his attention, you get yourself back to Gryffindor tower, okay?"

"You'll get in trouble though."

"You're worth the trouble."

He kissed her lightly, and stepped out of the shadows.

"Oi Pringle, you have the biggest nose I have ever seen!"

Then Arthur started to move back towards the castle doors, giving Molly the chance to get back to Gryffindor tower, undetected.

Molly moved like grease lightning, and before she knew it, she was stood in front of the Fat Lady's portrait.

"What time do you call this young lady? It's four in the morning. You of all people should know better than that. I hope you haven't been up to no good, Molly Prewett."

Molly tried to give the password.

"I've never known you to be so stupid. You should be ashamed of yourself, and nothing you can say will convince me otherwise."

"Please, just let me in. To be honest, it's nothing to do with you."

The Fat Lady was so flabbergasted that she swung forward. Molly crossed the threshold and took a deep breath. After that, they agreed to 'see' each other during normal hours.

Their love continued to blossom over the rest of the school year. When they graduated, Arthur proposed, and Molly happily accepted. The rest, as they say, is history.


End file.
